Debt Paid
by shimmeryshine
Summary: "Did you come over to shake hands?" - Post 5.03


_That's not the owing I mean._

* * *

Castle opens the door for her with a pout already painted across the soft features of his face, long hours of moping clear enough for her to read at a glace. He perks a little bit when he realizes who he's opened the door to though, and she's glad to see it. She didn't call first.

"Did you come over to shake hands?"

"You look like you're in need of more than hand shaking." She steps over the threshold, brushing past him as she goes, until he shuts the door behind her.

He scoffs. "I do not." Her eyebrow rises and then he's backpedaling, realizing what he's saying. "Well wait, I _do_, but I resent your implication."

"My implication."

"I don't need your pity."

"Since _when_?" She rolls her eyes as he stutters over a non-answer. "Kiss me hello."

That snaps him out of it. Castle changes direction, leans in slowly, filling her personal space with the warm, solidness of his body, the low timbre of his voice seeping into her skin.

"Long and slow?"

One of his hands reaches out to pull the waist tie of her coat open, lazy little tugs like he's not rushing, like he's caught her under his spell.

"If you want," she whispers over his lips, letting her head tilt to the side for him, relaxing against the hot slide of the palm he's already got traveling across her side. "Or fast and…hard."

As the word _hard_ trips past her lips, he covers the rest of the distance between them, pressing his mouth to hers harder than she thinks he will. He's been so busy moving his daughter to college that they haven't had a night alone in days and she can _feel it_ on him.

"Did you come here to make me feel better?" he asks into her neck, dropping wet, open mouthed kisses to the column of her throat, undoing her already. She actually has to work at keeping a steady voice.

"Do you want me to?"

"Did you bring your kinky box?"

"_Castle_."

"You do owe me, remember."

His head pops back up to hers, catching her eyes as something flickers there behind his stormy blues. He doesn't want to be sad, she can tell. Doesn't want tonight to be about that, already turning on his aggressive side, trying to coax hers out without having to ask.

They never really were ones for words anyway.

Instead of her usual move, backing away and making him chase her, Beckett steps more fully into his embrace, body pressed flush to his from chest to hips. "So what do you want then, Castle? If I owe you, do you want me to bl – "

He stops her with a finger over her lips, which she promptly sucks into her mouth, biting down on the tip, suggestively swirling with her tongue as she stares him right in the eyes.

"_God_," he swears. "But shh, mother is upstairs, not here."

She nods even as she sucks his finger farther into her mouth, curls her tongue around it as he watches, urging him to back up with a bump of her hips.

* * *

They end up in a tangle on his bed, door slammed shut, his back shoved against his headboard because she is relentless. He wasn't really one hundred percent serious about collecting on what she _owed_ him, ever happy to help her out on a case or otherwise, just for the thrill of being useful to her, but her _mouth_. He gasps, letting his fingers slide through the long brown hair tossed over his naked thigh, gripping his own leg to stop from pressing at the back of her head, straining against the hand she's got holding his hips down. His eyes slide shut at the sensations she's pulling from him, literally pulling with her twisting fist and her sucking tongue and her _throat_, god he wants to just melt into his bed and never leave.

He wants to ask her if she's going to stop or not, because sometimes she does and sometimes she doesn't, but just as he starts to hit the point of no return she slides off of him, leaving him to bob wetly against his own stomach.

"Castle," she calls softly, nails raking lightly up and down his thighs as he finally opens his eyes. She's perched there, in between his legs, mouth pink and shiny, hair wild, eyes wilder. She's not wearing any pants or a shirt.

"Are you done owing me?" he croaks out, still painfully turned on. He wants to reach down, desperate for friction but the heavy weight of her stare is a kind of torture he can get into so he waits.

"No."

He shivers at her single word answer, watches raptly as she cups one of her own breasts through her bra, and then lets her palm slide down her stomach, past the waistband of her underwear and down, rising up onto her knees as her fingers hit home, a breathy sigh stuck to her lips.

"I just need a second," she breathes, rising up and down softly against her own hand, teeth leaving white marks on the skin below her bottom lip.

Castle can't help it, he can't sit and watch her do this to herself and do nothing, so he takes himself softly in hand, moves his fist up and down slowly, matching her rhythm as he reaches out to grip the outside of her thigh with his left hand, wanting to be connected to her.

Her eyes are glued to his fist as he watches her, her pink cheeks a tell tale giveaway to just how much she's actually enjoying herself.

"Don't – " she croaks out, clears her voice and then falls forward overtop him, catching herself with her left hand on the mattress so she's not actually touching him anywhere. "Don't come," she orders directly into his ear. "I want you to fuck me after this."

Castle groans thickly, reaches his free hand to wrap around the side of her head, pulling her down to his lips to slide his tongue impatiently into her mouth. She loses her balance then, some of her grace lost to the lust he can feel pounding through her, and her bare stomach lands against his fist, against the damp bareness of him, making his hips jerk up in response.

"Not yet," she licks into his mouth, her hips grinding their hands together.

He releases himself to grab her by the hips and then the thighs, pulling her flush against him so her still pumping hand is giving them both some of the friction they crave. "You either," he says, reaching down to tug at her wrist until she releases herself. Her hand is a mess as he brings it up between them, but then she's reaching it down again, this time to wrap firmly around _him_, up and down and up and down with a little twist on the top and he can't kiss her hard enough, can't get enough of her until she just _stops_ again, pressing her sticky hand to the top of his chest.

"Not yet?" he asks, trying not to whine, but this is the second time she's taken him right to the edge and left him there, delirious for release.

"It'll be worth it," she promises as she tugs at his earlobe sharply, doing absolutely _nothing_ to help bring him back down.

He's sure as hell it will be, but she's driving him _crazy_. He catches onto her game though, as she tugs at his fingers, pushes them past her underwear, gasps hotly as he slides his middle finger through the obscene wetness he finds there, crooks it just the way she likes. "Don't let me – " she gasps brokenly, kissing him like she's drunk on this, the power, the razor edge of release she's keeping them skating on.

She came over to cheer him up, he knows, but fuck if he can remember anything but her breath on him, her body, her voice. There is nothing else.

She's panting his name in a matter of moments, hips twisting so tightly against his palm, clearly as overwhelmed by him as he is by her. "Stop, Castle you have to stop." She's begging him but she can't stop moving, she needs him to pull her back from the edge and that slams through him, what he's doing to her, what he is _capable_ of doing to her body and that alone is almost enough to make him lose it, but instead he yanks his hand out from between them, uses it to shove her underwear down and off, pressing his mouth to her ear now.

"_Enough playing_," he growls, but she's already moving against him, can't keep still at all as her fist wraps around him and then she's sinking down, a sob falling from her lips. She can't even get back up once she settles against the cradle of his hips, instead pulling at him from inside, desperately grinding until he feels a tidal wave of heat wash over her, pulling him along sharply as they both gasp around each other's mouths, fracturing in a spectacular fashion.

"Debt paid?" she pants against his ear, boneless against his chest as he tries to bring reality into focus again.

(But _she_ is his reality now, so joke's on him, really.)


End file.
